The Blackest Heart
by theSlayerPlayer
Summary: The Blackest Heart: Lucy is reminded of her past when she receives a package from her so-called dead father. The story contains Erlu and NaLu. I do not own Fairy Tail. Rated M for Ch 7 content and all language.
1. Chapter 1

Story told in Lucy's POV, unless I mention that it isn't.

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail: Gray and Natsu fighting, Erza eating cake, and Happy helping me pick out a job while I sipped on a delicious milkshake (with a shot of alcohol, but only Mira knew and she was sworn to secrecy).

"Hello? Is there a Lucy Heartfilia here?" Mailman Moe asked. Recently, a man with Speed magic started a mailing business with a few other Speed mages. That man was Moe.

"Yes, that's me!" I said. Hmm, I wonder what I got. Who was it from?

"Please sign here." Moe requested. I eloquently wrote my signature neatly, then accepted the small parcel. Moe sprinted off to deliver more mail.

"It's from…my father?" I announced, confused. Isn't he dead? Who sent this, then?

"Luce, I thought your father was dead?" Natsu inquired. He had stopped fighting Gray and both seemed as confused as me, along with the rest of the guild.

"Go, on, open it. I inspected the package, and there is no threat or any kind of magic inside." Master Makarov assured. I carefully opened it, then started reading the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Why haven't you visited me, your dear papa? Could it be that you think I am dead? No, thank heavens I am very much alive. It was just my kind-as-hell brother that fell ill. He had some nerve to lock me away from my own daughter, and lead my corporation to ruins. Twins can be quite the nuisance. _

_Anyway, why don't you visit me? I have finally rebuilt my fortune, and will be sending a carriage for you in three nights. If you choose not to come, I will hire all the dark guilds possible to destroy your precious guild. That's right; I __did__ hire Phantom all those years ago._

_When you return to your rightful home, you will find it quite different than the last time you were here. Your mother's grave will be back, there will be new servants, and I have remodeled. The Heartfilia house now features one large dungeon, two high towers, complete with spiky pits to skewer all who leap from the towers' windows, and a torturing chamber. Doesn't that sound great?_

_I have so much to tell you, but the rest can await your return. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jude Heartfilia__, your beloved father_

POV Switch: Erza

I watched as Lucy read the letter from her father. As she read, her hands quickly clenched until her hands were white. I shifted my gaze to her face. At first, she looked scared, then angry, then VERY frightened. She was whiter than a sheet! No, really! Wait a second, Lucy doesn't look so good…

I rushed to her side right before her limp body could hit the floor, the note from her father slipping out of her grasp. Was the note so bad that it would cause Lucy to faint?

**BTW: for those who are reading my other stories, I am SO sorry for the long wait 4 the update. I save all my stories(except this one) to my flash drive, and I left the flash drive at home when I left for the beach. Again, I am SO sorry!**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Lucy

"Where- how did I get to the infirmary?" I asked. My mind was fuzzy.

"Erza carried you in after you fainted from reading the letter from your father." Wendy replied sweetly. "Don't worry; you are the only one who has read the letter. We figured it was personal."

"Phew," I breathed in relief. "Thank you Wendy for taking care of me. Can I go?"

"Let me give you a check-up really quickly!" Wendy answered. After quickly running her magic over me, she said. "You are good to go, Lucy!"

"Thanks again!" I shouted over my shoulder as I headed out. When I got to my house, finally cuz Natsu just would not let me go until he thought I was completely healthy, I allowed myself to reread the letter. After I finished, I wiped my teary eyes and debated what to do. Then I decided, for sure, that I definitely would-

"Lucy, can I come in? It's Erza. Are you okay?" Erza called as she knocked on the door. Wait, knocked? Is she sick or something?

"Are you okay?" I joked as I let her in. "Apparently, you really do know what a door is!"

"Yeah, I do." She admitted sheepishly. Her face grew serious. "You're crying. Are you sure you're okay?"

_She's worried about me. For some reason, that makes my heart flutter._

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. _Why did I lie?_ "I was just rereading Papa's letter to me."

"May I read it?" Erza asked politely. _What a gentlewoman!_

"You will have to wait three days!" I half-joked.

"You are not serious."

"I am completely serious, Erza."

"Geez," Erza started. "Maybe I should just get Natsu or Gray to sneak in and steal that letter."

"Then I shall burn the letter." I declared with a smile. My face changed to a pout. "Will you just wait?"

"Fine, fine. Get some rest. I will come back later today with a job. You better be ready by then."

"Huh? What time is it?" _How long was I out?_

"Lucy, it's six in the morning. Rest."

"Holy crap!" I only cuss when I am extremely emotional. "Night, er, morning Erza!"

My only answer was a closing door.

~.'.~

"Shut the fuck up, you damn alarm clock!" I shouted. _ How do you sleep when that annoying beep interrupts one's beautiful sleep? Oh yeah, dur Lucy!_

"Oh, shit!" I was gonna be late! Quickly, I undressed and bathed, but alas, I had grumbled and hit the snooze too many times. _There just isn't time! Maybe Erza will be late?_ I stepped out of my bath and reached for a towel when-

"Lucy? Are those scars?" Erza asked, stepping into perfect view of my nude figure. I hastily wrapped myself in my towel, but it was too late.

"Why do you have scars, Lucy?" Erza asked softly. "May I see?"

"Um," I started. As I unwrapped the towel, I explained. "My father was an angry man. When he was in one of his moods, which was all the time after mom died, he would grab a whip, a belt, or sometimes just a tree branch, and, and-"

I broke down in sobs. My emotions flowed down my cheeks. I didn't like feeling this vulnerable around my friends and family, but it happened sometimes.

"Hush, Lucy, it's okay. You are safe." Erza comforted, bringing my bare body into a warm hug. _At least she's not wearing armor. You would be unconscious. _I thought. _Huh, I even think hysterically._

**_So, how is it? Tell me what you think is going to happen next!_**

**_Review, follow, favorite! If you can do something else positively, do it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

After my rather embarrassing breakdown was over, Erza said with a smile, "You ready for a mission?"

I nodded. "I will let what bad guys are involved feel my pain!"

"Brutal!" Erza mocked jokingly. We laughed together and headed for the train.

~.'.~

"Where is the job?" I asked. I really had no idea what the job was.

"Well, we will go into the forest near Lupinus, to defeat a minor dark guild, but before that, we will stop by the mayor of Lupinus to tell him we will be completing the job."

"Okay! What's the pay?" I asked. _Hey, this means that Father will have one less dark guild at his command! Yay!_

"We get 500,000 J each." Erza replied. My eyes bugged out of my head. _My rent of 70,000 __J__ a month will be covered for ages! If I'm around that long…_

"Something wrong Lucy? You look sad," the Scarlet haired mage asked.

"No, I'm just tired." I managed to mumble before I fell asleep. Before my eyes closed I saw Erza re-quip into her blouse and set my head on her shoulder. "G'night Lucy."

~.'.~

"Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"We are in front of the mayor's office in Lupinus. How did you sleep?" Erza said.

"Grea- did you carry me here?" Lucy asked in a bit of shock and mainly marvel.

"Yes. By the way, we are here." Erza replied, leading me up the marble stairs and through the grand entrance. I looked in awe at the flamboyant drawing room that the regal butler showed us to. After pouring us tea and introducing ourselves, Arnold (the butler) said with a British accent, "The master will see you soon."

"Here I am!" A man shouted gleefully. He wore a flashy tuxedo and had groomed his facial hair into a Hitler mustache. Creepy, he looked like my dad but with longer head-hair.

"Good day, sir. We, Fairy Tail mages, are here to respond to your job request. Will you tell us about it?" Erza asked in a formal manner. The man nodded.

"Mellor Ieronitimus, at your service. Okay, well the guild Death's Head Caucus is giving us problems. Their top three mages were defeated years ago, so they are no longer considered a medium to strong guild, but they are still a threat to us, as well as their master. They hide out in the center of the West Lupinus Forest. Please be careful." His voice held genuine concern. _Wait, Death's Head Caucus? Weren't they associated with the Tower of Heaven incident? I'm glad I have gotten stronger since I fought the last guy._

"Don't worry; we will defeat them all." Erza reassured, seeming to calm both Mellor and I.

"Thank you!" Mellor Ieronitimus called as we left. We headed directly for the area Mellor directed us to, and quickly came upon a section of dying vegetation. As we delved deeper into the tangled mass of vines and branches, an out crop of no plants was growing ever nearer. **I sound so old, the way I'm typing. I swear I'm not! **Then, the guild house was before us.

"Shh. I'm going to go after the master, taking down whoever is in my way. You just take down as many regulars as possible. If you need help, holler. The building isn't large, so chances are I'll hear you." Erza whispered. I nodded to show I understood the strategy. After that, we sprinted for the doors, readied our magic, and barged in. I immediately summoned Taurus and Loke. Erza, in her Flight armor, had already beaten several mages in her way, and I was on my way to catching up. _Who am I kidding, there is no way I can catch up to her. But I can try…_

"Regalus Axe!" Taurus mooed, accomplishing a unison raid with Loke/Leo. The blast took out a few more opponents, along with clearing part of Erza's path.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Erza called from above. After taking out the last five dark mages, Erza disappeared into the Dark Guild Master's quarters. _Good luck Erza. _I silently prayed. _You had better come back to me alive and well._

~.'.~

"Lucy! You okay?" Erza shouted from above. _Good, she's okay!_

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied. It was true; the men had put up practically no fight. Only a handful remained.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a minute!" She replied. Scarlet was bruised and battered, but not too bad. She looked as bad as when she fought Midnight, aka not too bad, but she was pretty far away.

"She's distracted! Now, Bichigurl!" One dark mage yelled. Right after he said that, Taurus pummeled him.** How do you like her name?**

"Scar Misery!" A woman, apparently named Bichigurl, chanted. Unfortunately, I got hit, and went down. Bichigurl laughed evilly, "You will suffer, like the suffering you have caused me!"

"Dumbass!" Another guy shouted. "She don't got no scars!"

And that was when the pain started.

**How is it? I am going home soon, so I will update my other stories as soon as possible. I don't have much else to say. I have been updating quickly, and will probably update again today.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my back suddenly burst open. I cautiously touched it, and my hand came away soaked in blood. It seemed all my scars had reopened.

"Holy shit dude! She is totally scarred!" Guy no. 2 shouted with a smile. "Hahahaha!"

_When did the floor get so close? Why were Taurus and Loke gone?_ My head swam in pain and confusion, and there was no escape to the darkness.

"Hang on, Lucy! You'll be alright!" Erza's voice seemed so, so far away.

A woman, I think her name was Bichigurl, leaned in close to my face. My body wouldn't move away. "Hey there Blondie. I'm gonna explain my spell to ya, nice and slow, so ya know what yer goin' through. Scar Misery takes all scars on yer body and reopens da wounds, also paralyzing ya. Plus, ya get tah stay conscious for the whole show! Ah, haha-"

I watched as a sword pierced through the woman's stomach, leaving Bichigurl to fall down, coughing up blood. As I looked around from my ground view, I noticed the only being left snowing was a demoness, er, Erza. There were no dark mages left!

"The scars…still bleed…if I…am dead." Bichigurl rasped before passing out. Then, I joined her in her bloody sleep.

**Lucy's not dead, don't worry. *sigh* I'm not gonna get rid of one of my favorite characters. Lucy just passed out. However, Bichigurl died.**

"Lucy! Are you awake?" A redhead worried. _Oh, it's Erza! No shit, Lucy!_

"Hi there." I said weakly. I tried to sit up, but could not.

"Good, you're awake!" Erza exhaled in relief. "Porlyusica, she's awake!"

"Great, now you can get her the hell out of here!"

"She can't even sit up!"

"So? Carry her out! She will heal in a day or two?"

"You are so uncordial. I will leave, but Lucy will stay." The scarlet haired stalked off. I tried to stop her, but I was too late.

"She can be rather stubborn." Porlyusica remarked, striding over to me with colorful vials in each hand. "Drink this. You'll feel better in no time."

"But I thought I would be here for a few more days?" I asked, confused.

"No, I was just getting rid of your friend."

"Why?" I asked.

"You like her?" Porlyusica looked bemused. _Was I that easy to read?_ "I won't spill your secret."

"Thanks. Does Erza like me?" _Please, please, oh plea-_

"Maybe."

I felt sad. "So she likes Jellal."

"I don't know who 'Jellal' is, or if she likes him, you, or anyone. That girl locks her heart in an iron cage. Anyway, get some sleep." Porlyusica ordered. I obeyed, settling down and closing my eyes. _Does_ _Erza like me? Or does she like Jellal? Uh, I'm so worried, I don't know how I will fall asleep..._

POV Switch: Porlyusica

_The girl looked so peaceful when she slept. I wonder how she got those scars. Meh, I don't need to think about other human's problems. Besides, she's a mage. She probably got them in battle._

"THUMP!" I turned around. _What was that sound?_

~.'.~

I opened my eyes to bright, blinding light. I sat up, and then realized I was healed. But that was not the problem.

"Me like woman! Me like woman!" A green Land Vulcan was thumping on his chest and dancing around me. _Where am I? Where is Porlyusica?_

"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" I chanted while pulling Loke's key from my belt.

"Hey, princess!" Loke greeted. I face palmed. _Such a player…does he realize there is a Land Vulcan behind him?_

"My woman!" Land Vulcan shouted in angry possession.

"Oh, hell no! Regalus impact!" Loke's spell sent the beast flying far, far away. I slumped to the ground, weak from magic loss and still not completely healed.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Loke asked, picking her up bridal-style.

"Yeah, if you could carry me to Fairy Tail, that would be great." I replied. As he set off for the guild, I explained, "I didn't completely heal when Porlyusica frickin' threw me out into the middle of the forest, so I can't stand up right now."

"We're back!" Loke announced, throwing open the doors to the guild. _Do all guys do this when they enter the guild?_

"Loke please set me down next to Erza." I requested calmly. He complied, and I sent him back when he was done. I set my hands on Erza's shoulders, turned her so she was facing me (thank God she wasn't eating cake) and proceeded to shake her violently back and forth. "What the hell, Erza?! How could you leave me with that crazy lady?! She dumped me in the middle of the forest without saying goodbye!"

I took a breather, tired from the effort, and feeling satisfied in letting Erza feel my emotion. _She never should have left me alone with the witch!_

"Wait, wait, wait. She did what?" I continued to explain to Erza what had happened, from when Scarlet had left to Loke carrying me in.

"Why were you at Porlyusica's?" Natsu asked confused.

"Um, I got hurt during the job, so Erza carried me to Porlyusica instead of Wendy because we were closer to her."

"Was it that bad?" Gray asked.

"I wasn't conscious."

"I guess it must have been pretty bad." Cana chuckled.

"We should go check on Porlyusica. She wouldn't normally ditch an injured being in a dangerous forest without reason." Erza reasoned. I nodded. _That makes sense._

"Okay then! Let's go!" Natsu cheered, racing off. Gray and Erza followed. I tear dropped. _Did they really forget I can't walk?_ "*sigh* Mira, can I get a milkshake?"

"Lucy, can I examine you?" Wendy asked timidly. Mira passed me a milkshake.

"Only if I can get help to the infirmary." I joked, sipping on my special milkshake.

"Carla, can you fly Lucy to the Infirmary?" Wendy asked. The white she-cat nodded, and proceeded to fly me to the guild's sick bay. **Hope that's what it's called.**

Time skip: in Infirmary

"Lucy, there are a lot of slashes on your back. How did you get them?" Wendy asked.

"One of the mages had a sword. The spell paralyzed me and intensified pain." I responded. _A half-truth, but I'm not ready to spill the beans on my past._

"Oh, okay." Wendy responded. After a minute, the pain was gone! "There you go! All patched up."

"Thanks, Wendy!" I acknowledged. "I hope I didn't use up a lot of your magic!"

"No, no. You were close to being healed already, so I just sped it up."

"Child, we need to go. You promised Chelia you'd go visit today." Carla scolded.

"See you around, Wendy, Carla!" I said while heading out of the guild. I headed for my apartment, since I needed to pack for my, erm, _meeting_ with my father. I was at the front door when-

"Help!" I shouted as I was grabbed from behind. "Natsu! Loke! Gray! Erz-mph!"

"Now, we can't have anyone hearing, can we?" A mysterious voice said. I was thrown in the back of a carriage! _Is today the third day? Oh no…_

**Review, favorite, follow! What do you think happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu POV

"Natsu!" I hear. I'm coming back from Porlyusica's (when a Vulcan attacked the old hag, she threw Lucy out to save herself) when Lucy's voice fills my ears. _What? Lucy's in trouble!_

"I'm coming!" I yell, hoping she can hear me. I take off running in the direction of her voice, and soon come upon her house.

I looked around to find a carriage speeding away. Hoping she can hear me, I holler, "Lucy!" while sprinting after_. If only I had taken Happy. He could catch me up to Lucy in no time!_

Lucy POV

"Hi, Lucy, it's Papa!" I turn in my seat to find myself face-to-face with my father. Or rather, a communication lacrima sent by him_. Of course he couldn't even kidnap me in person. Chicken! Bok, bok! _

"What do you want?" I should get straight to business.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"What? No!"

"I can't greet you in common clothing! It's improper!" He pointed down toward a fine dress and garments waiting for me on the seat. "Now, strip!"

I obliged. Promptly after my shirt was off of me, a robotic arm appeared from who-knows-where and tossed the clothes out the window. I screeched. "What the hel-heck?"

"Watch your tongue." Jude commanded. _That's the father I know. Yay for me!_ After I had changed, my father continued to explain what was going on.

"You are to get married to soon-to-be King Casmir Fitzroy in three weeks' time. Edirne, the carriage driver, is taking you to a cabin by a remote lake, so you can get to know each. By the way, I expect a lot of heirs out of you. Don't disappoint me." He demanded. I nodded meekly. _Marriage to a stranger, and he expects me to do it first sight? What's going on in my father's head?_

"Lucy!" I heard. _Was that Natsu? I should shout for his help, but Father will probably eliminate him._

POV Switch: Lucy to Natsu

I was running after the carriage, when suddenly, I got hit in the face with Lucy's shirt! Her kidnappers were taking off her clothes! But why?

"Lucy!" I yelled. Why isn't she responding? Oh, duh! Her kidnappers probably bound and gagged her. Hey! What if Lucy isn't actually being kidnapped? I ran slower.

Switching back to Lucy's POV…

I looked out the window stealthily so Father didn't notice me, and watched as Natsu…ran slower? Did he doubt I was in here? I have to make sure he doesn't give up!

_Natsu, please understand. _I wished. Pulling out my keys, I told Loke and the others to get Fairy Tail to disband as many dark guilds as possible and search for a cabin near a remote lake, because that's where I would be held hostage. Then, I tossed my keys out the window. _Aquarius is going to kill me!_

**So... how is my story? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu POV

"What the-" I exclaimed. Midsentence, a leather pouch found its way into my mouth. _These are Lucy's keys! She would never throw them out a window willingly!_

"I'll take these!" A man said, taking Lucy's keys out of my mouth.

"Hey, thanks!" I greeted. Then it dawned on me. "Wait, give those back!"

"I can't have Mistress Lucy's keys in your mouth!" It was Loke! But where was Lucy? "Natsu, Lucy has sent me to talk to you."

"Okay, but first I need to catch that stupid carriage!" I declared, sprinting after the coach with renewed energy. Or not.

"No, don't," Loke ordered, grabbing my scarf and pulling me back. "Can we go to the guild?"

"Okay, Loke." I agreed tiredly. _All that running is taking its toll on me….who am I kidding? I am Salamander, and Salamander doesn't get tired! _I shouted, "Let's go!"

~Time skip: At cabin~ Lucy POV

"Here we are!" Edirne the driver sang. Seriously, was his voice naturally so sing-songy?

"Get out. I'll see you in a week!" My father said. _A week?! I have to spend a whole week with a creepy king I don't know? A hope he's a gentle man, _I thought while getting out of the coach. Edirne quickly pushed me inside the cabin then sped away. Geez. _I don't even get to see the outside?! _

"Welcome, Miss Lucy, to my humble home." A well-dressed man addressed. _I assume he's Casmir Fitzroy._ "I am Casmir Fitzroy." _My assumption is correct!_

"Hot towel to refresh you self? Have a seat! Would you like something to drink?" He asked, forcing me onto a nearby sofa. _He seems like the Trimen. Great. _

"Um, could I have some water?" I asked. As he walked away, I studied the room. _Hmm, door locked by a key, so no easy escape. Windows are key- locked, too._

As I looked around, I noticed a few pictures on the wall. _That's Casmir! He looks so cute in that picture…not like I would date him. After all, Natsu and Gray have both had moments when they looked cute, and I never dated them __or__ asked them out! _**In case you are wondering, Casmir looks like Homare Kanakubo with a goatee. **

"Here you go." Casmir handed me water. I peered cautiously into the glass, looking for any signs of drugs. I found none. Casmir chuckled, "I wouldn't drug a lady!"

_He seems gentlemanly. I hope Casmir truly is, and doesn't try to, erm, how come this so hard to even think?!_

POV switch: Erza

"Hey, Lucy!" I shouted, banging on her door before just stepping right in. "Today is day three! Where's the letter?"

Silence answered me. "Lucy?" _Well, she did say I could read the letter in three days, and it has been three days, so I guess I could read it when she's not here…_

I decided to search for the letter without seemingly like I was totally snooping, in case she catches me snooping. _Desk? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Wait, I know!_

I quickly opened the drawer where Lucy kept her letters to her mom. _There you are, you stupid letter!_

I began to read the letter supposedly from her father. **Here's the letter in case you forgot what it said:**

_Dear Lucy,_

_Why haven't you visited me, your dear papa? Could it be that you think I am dead? No, thank heavens I am very much alive. It was just my kind-as-hell brother that fell ill. He had some nerve to lock me away from my own daughter, and lead my corporation to ruins. Twins can be quite the nuisance. _

_Anyway, why don't you visit me? I have finally rebuilt my fortune, and will be sending a carriage for you in three nights. If you choose not to come, I will hire all the dark guilds possible to destroy your precious guild. That's right; I __did__ hire Phantom all those years ago._

_When you return to your rightful home, you will find it quite different than the last time you were here. Your mother's grave will be back, there will be new servants, and I have remodeled. The Heartfilia house now features one large dungeon, two high towers, complete with spiky pits to skewer all who leap from the towers' windows, and a torturing chamber. Doesn't that sound great?_

_I have so much to tell you, but the rest can await your return. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jude Heartfilia__, your beloved father_

"Lucy's not here…today is day three…oh no she didn't. Lucy did not go to her father!" I muttered to myself.

"Let's go!" I heard someone say. Was that Natsu? I rushed outside, letter still in hand, to find Natsu and Loke running in the guild's direction…with Lucy's clothes?

"What is going on here?" I demanded. Both boys froze in their tracks. I could see the sweat dripping off them. Loke started, "Um, well, you see-"

"Lucy's been kidnapped!" Natsu proclaimed. Loke face palmed. "No, she went to see her father because he was going to attack Fairy Tail otherwise."

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused.

"Let's just get to the guild. I have the letter that explains it, and Loke can add details that aren't here!" I decided. _I hope we're not too late already._

**What's next? Is King Casmir a gentleman? Can Fairy Tail rescue Lucy before it's too late? Follow, favorite, and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV, end of day 4 out of 7 at the cabin

"To marriage!" Casmir toasted, raising his glass in the air. I clinked my glass into his, giggling. _I wish I didn't have to put up this act, but Casmir is a strong swordsman, and my whip would do nothing._

"Lucy, are you going to drink your sparkling apple cider?" Casmir asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had wondered if he would try to drug me or get us drunk, but luckily Casmir said he wasn't a fan of alcohol, and was 'terribly ungentlemanly when tipsy.' That was enough evidence for me, plus he had proven himself enough the other days.

"Um, cheers!" I said, downing my glass at the same time as Casmir. We both laughed, but this time it felt more natural. He refilled our glasses as we began to eat the exquisite steak and salad Casmir had prepared.

POV Switch: Erza

"Is everyone in position?" Warren communicated telepathically.

"Yes." I responded at the same time as Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. I was paired up with Juvia to get Lucy, and Gray and Natsu were going to the Heartfilia mansion in case Lucy had been moved there. We had agreed that this would be a mainly stealth operation, but with Natsu and Gray, who knows what would happen. Everyone else was assigned to the task of disbanding dark guilds with the help of other guilds.

"You are go in 3, 2, 1…" Warren counted. "Let's go people! Move, move, move!"

Juvia and I took off, silently sneaking towards the mountain. It was daybreak. _I hope we are not too late…_

POV Switch: Lucy

"Ugh," I moaned. My head was killing me. What happened last night?

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" Casmir crooned. _He is __totally__ hammered. Even Cana doesn't get this bad! Then again, Cana doesn't get drunk…Focus, Lucy, focus!_ I looked around.

The sight was horrifying.

**Lemon here! (Just warning)**

Casmir had literally chained me to the bed. He was butt-naked, and was sitting on top of me. _This is __not__ good. _

"You ready for this? But I'm not waiting for you to get ready." He slurred, smashing his lips into mine. I panicked, and tried to get him off of me. Unfortunately, the chains restrained me.

"Oh, feisty!" Casmir laughed. "I guess I have to do this now!"

He ripped off my shirt and bra then kissed me ferociously on the left side of my waist. **Like where Cana's guild mark is, but more to the left.**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony. A searing hot pain lit up my body, and I couldn't breathe. Then, it felt like my magic was being sapped out of me. Actually, my magic was being sapped out of me! I felt weak, powerless.

"Now, to set the mood." Casmir garbled. He turned off the lights. A strange purple glow pulsed, leaving the room mood 'eerie.' He then connected the chains that bound me to the glowing purple lacrima. He mumbled something like, "A diversion" or "I'm divergent" but I didn't know exactly what he said.

"Almost to the climax!" He giggled excitedly. _No!_ I panicked internally. Casmir kissed up and down my torso, and then began sucking on my poor boobs. _I need to stall, I must stall…_

POV Switch: Erza

"Lucy, I'm coming…" I muttered, sprinting for the cabin. I heard Juvia fighting the bodyguards while destroying the carriages. _No escape, check!_

I sprinted up to the door right when I heard a scream. _That was Lucy!_ I crept into the house, deciding it would be best if I snuck in no matter what. After all, perhaps whoever-Lucy-is-supposed-to-marry knows we are here, and set a trap.

I walked in on a naked crying Lucy chained to a bed, and a naked raping bastard climaxing over Lucy. I felt my face heat up, and turned around. Hopefully, they hadn't seen me.

"Help…somebody…if…you can…hear…me-mph!" Lucy whimpered. I peeked again to see Bastard kissing Lucy while she struggled to move. _Why isn't she fighting back? The chains…oh he is sucking up her magic! He is a bigger bastard than I realized!_

I stomped in, past mad, past furious, and kicked Bastard off Lucy. She screamed a little, I noticed, because Bastard's dick was being pulled out of her. I made sure the shit was beat out of Bastard.

"Hush, Lucy. It's okay." I comforted, breaking the chains on her wrists. I cleaned up her lower section, slipped her clothes back on, and picked her up bridal-style.

**End M-rated content**

I decided to put the magic-draining device in my re-quip dimension to show Master. As we left Bastard's cabin, I decided some fireworks would be appropriate.

"How are you guys doing?" Warren asked mentally. Juvia and I smiled.

"Does this answer your question?" I said, blowing up the cabin and sending up some fireworks.

"Nice touch!" He remarked. "See all three of you at the guild!"

"That…man…took…something…of mine." Lucy managed to utter. I tried to shush her, but she continued. "Some…thing I…can…never…get back."

She broke down in sobs, shaking her whole body. I decided it would be best if we hurried to the guild. Lucy was in dire need of some healing via Wendy.

**I realized I kinda messed up, so I changed up the story. If you haven't already, you should reread the chapters.**


End file.
